The present invention relates to a brush-type seal for an air-handling unit for a heating, ventilating, and air conditioning system.
Seals for air-handling units typically include a flexible duct material made from a neoprene-coated canvas material. The flexible duct is often attached at one end to a fan discharge using metallic strips and fasteners, and attached at the other end to a fabricated metallic duct or housing by similar metallic strips and fasteners.